What We Used To Be
by TheTripleDreamers
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been enemies ever since they were kids, but now something happens to bring them close together. What happens? Will they still hate each other, will they become friends, or maybe more than that. First story!


Chapter 1: The Insane Day

**Welcome back everyone! This is Briana here with my cousin, Jade. Well anyways, I am starting this story from the top again and I hope to make it better than the last one, create longer chapters, and to update more often. We hope you enjoy it! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the characters. We ONLY own the plot.**

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been enemies ever since they were kids, but now something happens to bring them close together. What happens? Will they still hate each other, will they become friends, or maybe more than that.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ughh, why do I have to be in the same class with that idiot every year!?" I turned around and saw him smirking at me. I gave him a glare, turned back around, and starting writing notes on what the teacher was saying.

"So the British allowed the Americans to have freedom," I felt something hit the back of my neck. "OUCH!" I yelled, "What the heck was that?!" I turned back around and saw Percy throwing spitballs. "Watch it, Jackson." I said, while giving him one of my deadliest stares.

"Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson, please come see me after class," Mrs. Claire said. "Yes ma'am," Percy and I said simultaneously. I continued my notes while Percy just sat there. I growled under my breath. "I hate him."

*DIIIINNGGGG*

Everybody started to pack up and leave. As soon as everybody left, Percy and I talked in private with Mrs. Claire. "Do you guys notice something different about you?" she asked. "Umm no?" Jackson and I responded. "Do you guys feel stronger, like you have more power?" Mrs. Claire asked again. "Well, sometimes I feel something in me," said Percy," but I always find out it's just gas." said Percy, laughing. I rolled my eyes. 'Sometimes he is SO immature.'

"Moving on," Mrs. Claire said, sounding annoyed," I guess it's time," Wings started to pop out of her arms, more eyes popping out of her head, well now THREE HEADS!

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" I yelled. I couldn't move and just stood there paralyzed. She was watching Percy and I closely.

'What the heck is happening,' I thought, 'this must be a dream. Yeah this is just a dream.' I moved my hand slowly and pinched myself. 'Okay, maybe it's not a dream,' I said rubbing my arm. "Aw man, I didn't even to get to eat my blue sandwich today!" said Percy," Um excuse me Mrs. Claire, can I go to lunch first then we could finish this later?" asked Percy. The monster growled.

"I guess that's an okay then! Buh-bye!" Percy waved and ran off.

He ran out, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at how dumb he is. The monster eyed me for a moment and flew to catch Percy.

**Percy's POV**

I ran as fast as I can, I have to eat my sandwich! I took forever to make this! I heard the monster a few feet away from me. I kept running and came across a pool. "She won't get me if I'm in there!" I jumped in the pool, holding my breath.

I sat in there while the monster was flying around the pool. I was holding my breath, but I can't hold it that long, but if I get my breath up in the air, the monster will come and kill me. Yeah, I'd rather stay here.

"Oh gods, Annabeth is still in the classroom!" I gasped, and I lost my breath.

"Oh shit,"I gasped, but I realized I was breathing underwater! 'What the heck?' I thought.

**Annabeth's POV**

I still couldn't move. I heard some flapping outside the classroom. 'She's coming back!' I thought. Before I knew it, I felt claws on my shoulders and started floating.

"HEEELLLLPPPP!"

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter guys! I hoped you like it better than the last one because Jade and I really worked hard on it. Especially, now that I have Jade and Jana writing the story with me, it should be more fun writing stories. That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!**

**~TheTripleDreamers - Jade and Briana**


End file.
